


【空井平匡】ものもらい

by Akemi_Sakurai



Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [23]
Category: AYHS_Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi_Sakurai/pseuds/Akemi_Sakurai
Summary: ※兩個小可愛戀愛的小故事※本文作者堅決支持台灣獨立、香港獨立、圖博（西藏）獨立、東突厥斯坦（新疆）獨立，盜載本文者視同支持本文作者理念。幹你習近平中國武漢肺炎。
Relationships: Sorai Daisuke/Tsuzaki Hiramasa, 空井平匡 - Relationship
Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068023
Kudos: 11





	【空井平匡】ものもらい

「空井二尉，怎麼了？從剛剛就看你一直在揉眼睛。」

「啊、比嘉一曹……沒什麼，只是覺得好像有東西在眼睛裡，有點痛。」

我幫你看看。說著，隔壁座位的比嘉靠過來，往空井紅通通的右眼端詳了下。

「空井二尉這是長針眼了呢。」

「針眼？」

眨眨眼，空井對於有點少聽到的詞彙一時之間沒能做出反應。

「空井二尉長針眼？你該不會是偷看了誰洗澡吧好痛！」

片山嘲弄的話說到一半便被恰巧經過的柚木從背後朝小腿踢了一腳而哇哇大叫。

「片山一尉是開玩笑的，你別當真。」

見空井無視眼前的紛亂露出若有所思的表情，比嘉忍不住開口。該不會真的是在回想自己偷看了誰洗澡吧？不，總是被嘲笑正直過頭的空井應該不會做那種事才對。

  
  


或許吧。空井也曾經以為自己不會做出那麼下流的事才對。

「……祐くん……大祐くん？」

「啊、有！」

反射性起身立正回應，回過神來才發現自己眼前的是戀人而非上司或同事，空井不禁漲紅了臉，嚅囁著道歉。

「沒事，我只是想說大祐くん好像發呆有點久了，所以喊你一下。」

也有點被嚇到的津崎鎮定下來，低頭看看自己手中的湯碗，低語道味噌湯果然是太鹹了嗎？

「不、不是的！平匡さん煮的味噌湯非常好喝！」

空井慌忙解釋著。難得平匡さん今天提早下班給自己做晚餐，居然還讓對方誤會了。懊惱不已加上罪惡感折磨，終於讓他下定決心坦白。

「平匡さん、非常抱歉！」

今天第二次被空井突如其來的舉動嚇到，津崎看著以極其標準的土下座姿勢對自己道歉的男友，頭腦還沒轉過來，沒想到空井又吐露出更加驚人的實情。

「其實，前幾天我偷看了平匡さん洗澡！」

「……咦？」

雖然很驚訝，但空井羞愧得連頭都不敢抬起來的模樣更讓津崎覺得好笑。他決定再逗逗他，於是故作嚴肅地問空井是怎麼回事。

「就是、那天……我們在沙發上做完，平匡さん不是不讓我抱你進浴室清洗的嗎……我想說平匡さん是不是生氣了還是不舒服所以就偷看了……」

空井的聲音愈來愈低，垂頭喪氣的模樣簡直是做錯事被主人發現等著挨罵的小狗。

那天的事平匡還有印象，不如說印象太深刻了反而很想忘掉。第一次在沙發又是開著燈的情況下做那種事，於生理和心理上都太過衝擊，所以才想在完事後暫時躲著空井，連讓他幫自己清洗都不願意。

不過就算是偷看，出發點也太過正直了吧？真不愧是正直過頭的空井二尉。

「……那件事就算了。不過為什麼大祐くん事到如今才提這件事？」

「因為、我長針眼了。」

「……啊？」

本來以為空井在開玩笑，但仔細一看他的右眼似乎的確有些浮腫。怎麼會都沒發現呢？津崎心疼地將他從地上拉起來，湊近了仔細查看。

「平、平匡さん……」好近，太近了。都能聽到呼吸聲了。

「看起來沒有很嚴重，明天去買個藥水來點吧。」

說著，津崎像是想到什麼一般忍不住笑了出來。

「大祐くん真傻呢，偷看別人洗澡才不會長針眼。」

咦？愣愣著看著笑得開懷的津崎，空井像是被什麼打到一樣腦筋一片空白。

「針眼的起因是用眼過度、碰到眼睛的手不乾淨或是吃得太油膩等等，跟偷看誰洗澡沒關係。」

肯定又是同事在捉弄他吧？連這種哄騙小孩的話術都會相信，空井真是心思單純得可愛。

「……說的也是，我連平匡さん〇〇或△△時的樣子都看過了也沒長針——」

「好了那種事就不用說了——！」

前言收回。單純過頭已經是單蠢了一點都不可愛！


End file.
